vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Американский клювач
| wikispecies = Mycteria americana | commons = Mycteria americana | itis = 174897 | ncbi = 33587 }} Американский клювач ( ) — крупная болотная птица семейства аистовых родом из Америки. Это единственный вид аистов, гнездящийся на территории США. Описание Крупная, высокая болотная птица высотой 85-115 см и размахом крыльев свыше 150—175 см. Вес птицы 2,050-2,640 г. Coulter, M. C., J. A. Rodgers, J. C. Ogden, and F. C. Depkin. 1999. Wood Stork (Mycteria americana). In The Birds of North America, No. 409 (A. Poole and F. Gill, eds.). The Birds of North America, Inc., Philadelphia, PA Оперение большей части тела белое, за исключением головы, хвоста и нижней части крыльев. Голова у взрослых птиц тёмно-серая или почти чёрная, плешивая; у молодых серовато-бурая. В хвосте и нижних частях крыльев имеется большое количество чёрных перьев, которые хорошо видны во время полёта . Клюв длинный (15-23 см), толстый, на конце загнут вниз, в основании чёрный и бледно-жёлтый в остальной части. Лапы длинные, тёмно-серые, на конце красновато-коричневые. Половой диморфизм не проявляется, то есть самки и самцы внешне друг от друга не отличаются. Распространение Природный ареал распространения этого вида ограничен тропическими и субтропическими районами Северной и Южной Америки, а также островов Карибского моря — северная граница зоны размножения проходит в юго-восточных штатах США — Южной Каролине, Джорджии и Флориде. В другое время американского клювача можно обнаружить в Северной Каролине, Миссисипи, Техасе и Алабаме. Южная граница ареала ограничена Северной Аргентиной. Обитает американский клювач главным образом в прибрежной зоне отливов и приливов, болотах, мангровых зарослях и по берекам рек. Охотится он на мелководье, илистых берегах или заболоченной местности, как в пресной, так и солёной воде. Идеальным местом для гнёзд считаются деревья, окружённые водой. Размножение Американские клювачи моногамны. Пары часто создаются на всю жизнь http://animaldiversity.ummz.umich.edu/site/accounts/information/Mycteria_americana.html (по другим сведениям, пары создаются только на один сезон http://www.oiseaux.net/oiseaux/ciconiiformes/wood.stork.html) и возвращаются на то же самое гнездо несколько лет подряд, чтобы обзавестись потомством. Самец ухаживает за самкой, показывая ей место для будущего гнезда и издавая характерные звуки. Размножение происходит с декабря по апрель и зависит от района и уровня воды — в дождливый год оно начинается позже. Клювачи гнездятся большими или маленькими колониями, строя на одном дереве 5-25 гнёзд. Как самец, так и самка участвуют в строительстве гнезда. Гнездо строится поближе к вершине деревьев или кустарников, часто на высоте до 30 м. В качестве строительного материала используются сухие палочки, обвитые свежими веточками и листвой. Ehrlich, P., D. Dobkin, D. Wheye. 1988. The Birder’s Handbook: A field guide to the natural history of North American birds. New York: Simon & Schuster Inc Самки откладывают 2-4 (обычно 3) кремового цвета яиц, с интервалом по одному каждый день-два. Насиживают оба родителя. Инкубационный период длится 28-32 дней, после чего появляются голые и беспомощные птенцы. Родители кормят по очереди, отрыгивая пищу прямо им в клюв, у недельных птенцов частота кормлений составляет до 15 раз за день. В жаркие дни они приносят в гнездо воду, таким образом охлаждая потомство. Если пищи недостаточно, птенцы начинают за неё бороться и выживают сильнейшие, чаще всего вылупившиеся первыми. Оперение появившихся птенцов заканчивается через 55-60 дней. Половая зрелость у молодых птиц наступает через 4 года. Образ жизни Подобно родственным им американским грифам, американские клювачи являются парящими в небе птицами, которые используют восходящие потоки тёплого воздуха для удержания на высоте 300 м и выше над землёй. Полёт плавный с редкими взмахами крыльев, лапы при этом вытянуты далеко назад. В поисках пищи они способны путешествовать 24-64 км в день. При приземлении способны выполнять различные трюки, включающие в себя неожиданные повороты, кружения и погружение в воду. Ведут стайный образ жизни, собираясь в маленькие и большие группы. Гнёзда строят колониями, часто вместе с другими видами птиц. Американский клювач считается очень тихой птицей, обычно безмолвной. Иногда можно услышать негромкое квакание, как у лягушки-быка (Rana catesbiana), или шипение, как у змеи. Питание Рацион взрослых птиц состоит из мелкой рыбы, лягушек, змей, насекомых и водных беспозвоночных. Считается, что птица с весом в 2.5 кг съедает более полукилограмма рыбы в день. Охотятся клювачи на ощупь, стоя в воде на глубине 15-51 см и опустив неё раскрытый клюв на глубину 5-8 см. При прохождении жертвы мимо или дотрагивании до клюва быстро смыкают его. Орган зрения при охоте не столь важен, как осязание — своим клювом клювач способен распознать добычу. Скорость удара у американского клювача считается самым быстрым среди всех позвоночных животных — он занимает всего около 25-тысячной доли секунды. Wolkomir, R., J. Wolkomir. 2001. In search of sanctuary: As its Florida habitat disappears, the American Wood Stork, our largest wading bird, is migrating northward to new nesting grounds. Smithsonian, February: 72 Недавно учёные выяснили, что это птица часто покидает своё ночное убежище, чтобы поохотиться во время ночного отлива. Это помогает им выдерживать конкуренцию с другими крупными болотными птицами, такими как большими белыми цаплями. Bryan, A., J. Snodgrass, J. Robinette, J. Daly, L. Brisbin. 2001b. Nocturnal activities of post-breeding Wood Storks. The Auk, 118 (2): 508—313. Хищники Самым большим врагом американских клювачей являются еноты, которые залезают в их гнёзда в поисках яиц или птенцов. Кроме того, для беспечных птиц представляют опасность американские аллигаторы. Ссылки * Американский клювач на сайте edis.ifas.ufl.edu. Прочитано 2 января 2007 г. * Американский клювач на сайте www.birds.cornell.edu * Carroll, S. 2002. «Mycteria americana» (On-line), Animal Diversity Web. Accessed January 02, 2007 at http://animaldiversity.ummz.umich.edu/site/accounts/information/Mycteria_americana.html * Американский клювач на сайте www.oiseaux.net Категория:Аистовые Категория:Птицы Северной Америки Категория:Птицы Южной Америки